


Kiss Me

by IsntSheLovely



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Skam Season 3, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 19:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsntSheLovely/pseuds/IsntSheLovely
Summary: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first foray into writing Elu so I hope you all enjoyed :)I haven't had anyone beta this so hoping it all makes sense!Though I love my run-on sentences, I try not to use them in my writing when I can help it. However, when I am writing smut I tend to use them way too much as I feel that the characters probably aren't thinking too much of grammar and punctuation at that point ;) I feel it works well as it conveys their desperation and running thoughts.Anyway, I hope that elucidates this for anyone wondering why I don't use enough punctuation heh.I've also switched viewpoints a few times but I felt that this fic was kind of messy in a good way :)Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please comment or like if you did! I appreciate everyone's support SO MUCH thank you thank you thank you merciiiiii :)





	Kiss Me

Lucas isn’t afraid of the rain, truly. He’s not.

What he is afraid of, is stepping off the precipice of which he’s very clearly been toeing the line of for weeks now. He’s been edging steadily towards it ever since he caught Eliott Demaury’s eye at Daphné’s meeting, and he’s been teetering closer and closer to it ever since. 

He looks up now amidst the cold autumn thunderstorm and stares directly into Eliott’s eyes. He’s never felt warmer. The raindrops dripping from Eliott’s hair into his long eyelashes glisten as he squints, smiling at Lucas, and Lucas honestly isn’t sure if he is even human. Maybe he’s not. Maybe he’s been sent here to guide Lucas directly to hell. His mother has been saying it for months, maybe after all this, she’s right. But as he’s staring into Eliott’s eyes, he can’t think of anything he would like more than to be guided anywhere by Eliott. Even to hell. 

The lightening storm going on beyond the bridge is nothing compared to the electricity they are sharing in their gaze. All it takes is for one of them to step forward. Lucas holds his hands tentatively out, and then he steps forward. True to form, rather than doing anything by halves, he pictures himself take a run-up, and then he just jumps right from the precipice in his mind straight into Eliott’s waiting arms. 

He is in the rain now; he is soaked and laughing and he’s never felt anything so right as their lips finally meet and fit together like they were made for one another. In any other situation Lucas would scoff at how clichéd it all is. It’s raining, for a start, and Lucas can also feel his feet being lifted from the ground as Eliott pulls him closer and laughs into his mouth. He suddenly thinks of N’oublie Jamais, and how he had laughed when Eliott had told him it was his favourite movie second only to Titanic, but right now he feels he could write, direct and star in a movie even more romantic than the two combined. It would be Oscar-worthy, really. 

His brain seems to have given up on all other thoughts; the only thing careening through his mind is Eliott Eliott Eliott. He can’t hold back his moan as Eliott licks his tongue into Lucas’ mouth, and he feels his hands slipping further and further down Eliott’s back and he spreads them across Eliott’s hips as he whines, chasing Eliott’s tongue and their kisses are open mouthed and sloppy but Lucas has never been more turned on. Eliott’s hands are everywhere and he traces his fingers down Lucas’ jaw, and Lucas lets his head fall back in ecstasy as Eliott’s warm mouth presses completely indecent kisses and licks down his throat, pausing to mark his territory with a bruise right under his pulse point. 

Lucas can’t stop the sounds he is making, and in the back of his mind he belatedly feels embarrassed at how needy he is being, but Eliott seems to be enjoying himself just as much. His bruising fingers are caressing Lucas’ neck and down his sides, fingering the edges of his soaked t-shirt, and Lucas can’t take it anymore. 

“My apartment is closer than yours, come on, come on”, he gasps, and they trip down the path, stopping what feels like every two metres to make out, hot and heavy and they literally cannot keep their hands off each other. Lucas has never felt more alive. Eliott’s eyes are nearly black with lust and he looks like he is having a hard time remaining decent until they get back to the apartment. His hands and mouth are everywhere. He is looking at Lucas like he wants to devour him and Lucas can’t think of anything he would like more than that at this point. 

Eliott can’t even remember how they made it to Lucas’ house his brain is so overwhelmed by lust. All he knows is that they are on Lucas’ bed and he’s never been this hard in his entire life and Lucas Lallemant is straddling his thighs and kissing him within an inch of his life, and grinding down on him like all that is good and holy and fuck, he might come in about 8 seconds if he doesn’t do something to get a hold of himself. 

Lucas breaks the kiss and looks down at him, panting and Eliott smirks. A hot pang of arousal shoots through him as he gazes up at Lucas, whose eyes are completely unfocussed, and suddenly he can’t tamp down the moan that escapes from him. Lucas licks his lips and his eyes slowly travel down Eliott’s body, where his soaking t-shirt has been removed and there are still drops of water clinging to his chest, and Eliott has to shut his eyes to maintain any semblance of sanity. He’s not sure where this newfound confidence has come from in Lucas, who up until this point has been nothing but shy, bordering on demure, even, and blushing if Eliott so much as spared him a glance. Eliott notices it now, a dark blush high on his cheekbones. 

He runs a finger lightly down Lucas’ cheek in response to this thought and Lucas breathes out shakily. “Jesus, you’re so fucking pretty”, Eliott breathes out, and Lucas, bless him, looks like he’s going to swoon. His wide eyes rake over Eliott’s face and down to his mouth, and at this rate it looks like they are both going to come untouched but Eliott wants to get a taste first. He’s been thinking about it ever since he bumped Lucas’ shoulder in the corridor on his first day, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t get what he wants. 

He takes his chance and flips Lucas onto his back, regaining control and looming over him on the bed. Lucas is squirming and his cheeks are so beautiful and blushed and he is having trouble keeping his eyes open as the pleasure washes over him like the rain that caressed their skin earlier in the evening. 

It’s like they’ve been edging each other for weeks now with what’s to come, and Eliott makes good on that promise now, making sure to maintain eye contact as he kisses and bites his way down Lucas’ chest and yanks his jeans and pants down in one go. He feels a bit bad for Lucas’ housemates for a moment as he elicits another loud moan from Lucas, and then as he swears loudly with a gasp as Eliott finally gets his mouth around his cock.

“Fuck, Eliott”, Lucas cries, and the sound goes straight to Eliott’s dick as he swallows down as much of Lucas as he can manage. He doesn’t think Lucas will last long, which is good because Eliott isn’t very far off either. He’s never been so attracted to someone in his whole life. 

The ecstasy of what is currently taking place would usually be enough to keep Eliott’s eyes closed during a religious experience such as this, but he can’t look away from the blissed out expression on Lucas’ face. His long lashes are gracing his cheeks as he blinks slowly, mouth open and spilling a litany of curses. Lucas isn’t making much sense at this point, but it sounds to Eliott like the most wonderful, whispered secret. 

Eliott’s mouth looks like it’s made for sucking him off, and the way his cheeks hollow sinfully and his tongue flattens expertly against the underside of Lucas’ cock is making Lucas’ heart race so hard he might be on the edge of a heart attack. 

He can distantly hear himself being so incredibly noisy and he attempts to be quieter, to not sound like he’s absolutely begging for it, but really, who is he kidding. He’s been thinking about this since he first locked eyes with Eliott at Daphne’s meeting. Yann, Basile and Arthur have been making fun of Lucas for ages about the constant eye-fucking they’ve been supposedly ‘forced to watch’ when Eliott is around, but Jesus, Eliott Demaury is arguably the hottest guy in school, and Lucas currently has his cock down his throat. He’s not above begging at this point. 

He forces himself to stop thinking so he isn’t overcome with anxiety and when he makes eye contact with Eliott, who is looking up at him so sinfully through thick lashes, he forgets everything. He’s not sure how, but neither of them are blinking and Lucas starts to feel himself tighten and Eliott twists his tongue just so and Lucas is done, he’s spilling down Eliott’s throat and his head is thrown back and he is nearly crying. Wait, he’s actually crying. 

Hearing Eliott swallow almost makes Lucas want to go again, but it’s his turn to return the favour now. Any nerves he had previously about this are gone when Eliott crawls back up to meet his gaze again and his eyes are so lust filled that Lucas thinks he could probably finish him off just by whispering dirty things in his ear. 

They can barely tear their eyes off each other, but Lucas needs to kiss Eliott now so he does. He kisses him thoroughly, and thinks that if he died now he would be completely happy to leave this earth. He wonders how transformative this experience is to Eliott. Lucas feels like he has well and truly dived off the precipice and has hit the ground running now, and there’s absolutely no going back. 

Arousal swirls in his stomach as he climbs on top of Eliott, who writhes and gasps under Lucas’ kisses. It’s a complete mess, they are too far gone to kiss neatly now, and neither of them really know where one mouth begins and the other ends. Lucas is straddling Eliott and grinding down hard on his cock, and Eliott pulls away, gasping.

“Lucas – ” he warns, breathing heavily. “I-I’m not going to last much longer if you keep doing th – ” 

He cuts himself off with a groan, as Lucas wastes no time laving his tongue down Eliott’s neck, down his chest and biting at his inner thigh. Eliott’s thighs fall open wide unintentionally and Lucas chuckles, as if he needed more of an invitation.

“Lucas”, Eliott moans and grits out a strangled gasp, and that is all the encouragement he needs. He licks a tentative stripe along the base of Eliott’s cock and Eliott’s hands fly immediately to Lucas’ hair. The sharp pull goes straight downwards, and Lucas begins to harden again. That’s something they may need to explore later. 

“Lucas, Lucas, Lucas, fuck, Lucas” Eliott chants in a whisper. It sounds like poetry, mellifluous and flowing and Lucas decides he doesn’t want his name inside anyone else’s mouth ever again. 

Lucas is scorched into Eliott’s brain and branded on his skin, where Lucas’ warm fingertips have traced their way gently down his sides and are now gripping his hips tightly as he sucks him off. Eliott isn’t sure how this became so romantic so quickly, and someone’s lips around his cock have never inspired this level of adoration, but he feels like this is the beginning of something big. 

His vision has narrowed entirely to Lucas now, and he feels the slow build of impending release swirling in his lower stomach. He begs and gasps and writhes and moans and all of a sudden it’s hitting him and he’s never come so hard before. He sees stars and he feels tears in his eyes, and hopes that this feels as earth shattering to Lucas as it has to him. 

Lucas wipes at his mouth before making his way back up the bed and Eliott just wants to hold him forever. They both just lie there. No words are passing between them but it feels like they are writing novels to each other through their eyes. Eliott surges forward to claim Lucas’ lips again, and chuckles as he hears the distinct sound of clapping coming from the living room. 

“Bravo, brava! Bellissimo, bravo!!” comes a muffled shout from outside the door, and Lucas rolls his eyes warmly, cheeks heating as he realises how loud they’ve been, and how much absolute shit he’s going to get from Mika for days after this. 

Nothing can pull his eyes away from Eliott right now though, who is smiling openly, and he’s almost afraid to speak and break the spell of silence that they are suspended in. Instead he lifts a hand to Eliott’s cheek and kisses him soundly, hoping that instead conveys the momentum of what just happened. 

He hasn’t jumped the precipice alone, he realises. Eliott was there too, the whole time, holding his hand, and they’ve both survived the leap. Eliott smiles warmly at him, shaking his head a little in disbelief, and Lucas returns it, wondering how he had ever hesitated to jump in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first foray into writing Elu so I hope you all enjoyed :)  
I haven't had anyone beta this so hoping it all makes sense!  
Though I love my run-on sentences, I try not to use them in my writing when I can help it. However, when I am writing smut I tend to use them way too much as I feel that the characters probably aren't thinking too much of grammar and punctuation at that point ;) I feel it works well as it conveys their desperation and running thoughts.  
Anyway, I hope that elucidates this for anyone wondering why I don't use enough punctuation heh.  
I've also switched viewpoints a few times but I felt that this fic was kind of messy in a good way :)  
Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please comment or like if you did! I appreciate everyone's support SO MUCH thank you thank you thank you merciiiiii :)


End file.
